Medieval Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki:Setting Up Guide
Welcome to the Wiki!! So glad you're here to join us! This page is to get you slightly familiarized with the wiki, and hopefully get you started. Before You Begin Please, please, please read the policies. This includes everything from how many characters you can create, to our general guidelines for chat and role-playing (it's nothing too severe, we promise). Please do read them. We like them a lot, and it helps us to form a better community when everyone pays attention to them! Creating a Character There are two types of characters to start out with: a student, and an adult. They all go through the same sorting process, and you can fill out the form here. Simply type in the name of your character into that white box, hit the button and fill out the forum! If it's confusing, or you need additional help, contact an administrator, or wander into chat. When you're writing down the history and personality of a character, be as detailed as possible - believe it or not, the more there is in there, the better. Make sure you don't go too over-the-top, though - we all want dragon slaying heroes, but if you overpower your character, the sorting could be denied! Before settling on a faceclaim for your character, do make sure they aren't already taken first. We recommend trying to find a live action faceclaim (i.e. not a cartoon/drawing/anime) and it is a requirement for them to be in some form of period costume. After you've created your sorting forum, someone will sort it shortly, and you can create their character page and word bubble. When waiting for someone to sort it, don't constantly badger admins on chat to sort your character immediately. Our admins are very busy and do this work voluntarily, and they're trained to see when someone has made a new sorting request - so they've most likely already found it and are working on it! When the character has been sorted, you can then make a page for your character and his/her word bubble! Creating a Word Bubble You'll need to create another page for this! See way up at the top where it says contribute? Click that, then "add a page." Name your page "Template: Something Similar to your character's name": for example, if your character is called John Smith, the page can be named "Template:JohnSmith" or something along those lines. You're going to need to copy the code from Template:Word Bubble (for those who like something simpler), or Template:Word Bubble 2 (for folks who like to have more options) into your own Word Bubble page and fill in the necessary information. These are confusing at first, so do ask for assistance from anyone on chat, and after your first few characters, you'll get the hang of it in no time! If you need additional help, please feel free to ask! Roleplaying We are still in the process of getting this wiki up and running for roleplay right now. If you would like to help, and know how, feel free to ask! Category: Site administration Category:OOC